There is often used with earlier known antenna arrangements of this kind a so-called pivot suspension in combination with advanced mechanical constructions that imply large inertia. These solutions require the application of significant forces in order to manage or handle necessary acceleration forces and result relatively often in mechanical breakdowns in the equipment.
Because of the externally acting dynamic forces to which such equipment is subjected when moving in high seas, the equipment must be mechanically strong. At the same time, there must be no play which enables the equipment to move when subjected to dynamic forces, and movement of the support relative to a predetermined geostationary satellite or an inclining satellite or other low-flying non-geostationary satellites relative to a terrestrial observer must be fully compensated for.